


Acrobats

by KashinoChiyukiChan



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KashinoChiyukiChan/pseuds/KashinoChiyukiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write a story where one of you characters gets in trouble and instead of being expelled has to preform in a sport they wouldn't normally do. Alec is the weak, bullied kid, and after being bullied to the point of passing out he is blamed for trashing the equipment room and as punishment must join the Acrobats squad. What will happen when a sparkly captain joins the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble (And not the Taylor Swift kind)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay my dear readers, before we get this story started a quick word, this fan fiction is for a competition that goes on with me and my friends, and now, some other people. It started last year between 3 of us, and this October it is going to be about 12 of us, all competing. So, if you like this story vote for me by leaving a review, fave, or follow. Thank you ahead of time.  
>  Kashino Chiyuki-chan

“Ha, such a wimp! Who do you think you are?” The large football player asked. I was pinned against the wall, my feet tangled in something on the ground. I was trembling, but I put on a brave face, trying to act tough.   
“So, how's the school's favorite fag?” he asked, his voice cruel. I felt a punch to my stomach. I flinched, grabbing my middle and keeling over. I was quickly kneed in the face, as I tried to withhold a sob. Instantly I was unconscious, falling into the darkness.

“It was Alec, sir.” I heard a voice say. It sounded like the kid that just beat me up. “I tried to stop him, but he wrecked the whole place! I finally knocked him out when I was trying to stop him.” What were they talking about?  
“I understand son, I'll go get him and find an appropriate punishment.” I heard the boy rush off, as the door to the dark room I was in opened.  
“Alexander Lightwood, what do you think you are doing?” It was the coach's voice, booming and ear splitting. “I heard what you did. I expected more from you. Clean up this mess, than come to me for your punishment.” I tried to argue, but he put up his hand, signaling that the conversation was over.  
I knew better than to argue with the coach, so I just nodded and responded with: “Yes sir” I was looking at my feet.  
He sighed and walked away, leaving the door open. I had a killer headache from being kneed. I looked around seeing all of the damage the bullies did. It was pretty bad. The worst of it seemed to be the acrobats stuff, and of course the football stuff was still in perfect condition. I cleaned up quickly, putting all of the stuff where it belonged, but some of the stuff was beyond fixing. I suppose I'll have to pay for that. I sighed dejectedly at that thought.   
When I finished cleaning I shuffled over to the coaches office, quietly knocking on the door, before entering.  
“Take a seat” He instructed to me, I did as I was told and sat down in one of his overstuffed orange chairs. I opened up my mouth to explain myself, but he lifted his hand cutting me off. “I talked with the other teachers whose stuff was damaged and they all agreed. Normally this kind of behavior would get you expelled, but because of your good standing and grades, we have agreed that we will give you a second option.”  
I gulped, afraid to ask what it was.  
“The acrobats team needs more members in order to attend the regionals, and they asked for you. Of course you could always be expelled.” He explained, what was I supposed to say to that? All I did was nodded. “Good, your first practice will be tomorrow, and you will need to pay for the broken materials.” He added as an after thought. I nodded again, and stood to leave.   
“Oh, and, Alexander,” he said, I turned to face him again. “I expected more from you, never let this happen again.” I just nodded and left.  
The rest of the day went by all to fast, I rushed to work after school, apologizing for being late, then worked until late. After that I went back to my apartment, took a shower, did my homework, and went to sleep, not even bothering to eat dinner. I had fallen into a deep sleep just as my arm went off, signaling that it was time to get up for school.   
I followed almost the same routine, I got up, dressed and left for school. I was a junior at a school in Manhattan. The school day passed without any effort, and all to soon it was time for me to meet the others on the acrobats team. As I walked down the hall, towards the gymnastics room, I pulled up my hood, trying my best to turn invisible as I passed the football locker room.  
But I, Alexander Lightwood, could not turn invisible. And was there for stopped and pushed against the wall by the star quarterback.  
“Huh, so the coach didn't expel you?” he asked, voice full of disgust. I tried to wiggle out of his hold, but each time I moved he would just hold tighter. “To bad, but at least now I don't have to find a new punching bag.” He said, just as he punched me in the stomach again, winding me and making me gasp. “When are you going to learn to just kill yourself and save me the trouble?” He asked.  
“Go to hell.” I said, looking him straight in the eyes, his eyes flashed with awful anger, and he punched me again, this time with a lot more force, I fell to my knees and he kicked me again, making me cry out. After that he left and went back to the locker room. I tried to pull my feet under me, struggling to a standing position. I limped down to the gymnastics room, opening the door softly, and peering inside. Even without making a sound every eye on the room turned toward me, including a set of bright green-yellow eyes.  
“Ah, come in!” The green eyed boy cheered, all of the others just seemed to glare at me. I fidgeted under their hostile glances. But the bright nice boy came up to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me inside. “I'm Magnus Bane, captain, and you must be Alec Lightwood?” He asked, I nodded shyly, trying to avoid eye contact, I blushed at the thought of everyone looking at me. “It's nice to have you here blue eyes.” If I thought I was blushing before now my head was ready to explode. I hid my face further under my black hood.   
“No need to be shy, everyone here is a friend. Now, why don't you go change, here's a uniform, we guessed on the size so it might not fit.” I quickly grabbed it and rushed off to the bathroom.  
When I returned I was blushing even harder at the way I must have looked in the out fit, first, it was to flashy, second, it was way to big, it just swam on me.  
“Right, so that's too big, we'll get you a smaller one tomorrow, for now just where your gym clothes.” Magnus said, taking in my appearance. I nodded and rushed off again, ready to change into my own clothes.  
Magnus POV:  
As the boy, Alec, rushed off I watched him, he was just to cute, and small. I was looking forward to helping him practice. And the way he blushed at everything was adorable. As he rushed off I began planing what kind of a routine he would be doing. This was going to be a fun year.


	2. Chapter 2

Books » Mortal Instruments » Acrtobats  
Author: Kashino Chiyuki-chan   
Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Reviews: 7 - Published: 10-01-13 - Updated: 12-29-13 id:9731126  
Alec POV:  
"So, that's the asshole who trashed the storage room?" I heard someone mumble, he obviously knew I could hear him. I didn't want to bother with explaining that I didn't do it, no one was going to believe me anyways.  
"Hey now Jace, let's give him a chance." I heard a small voice ask of the tall blonde boy.  
All he responded with was a "Tch." before turning and stomping away.  
I turned to the girl to thank her, but she already left, throwing a glare over her shoulder.  
I rushed to the bathroom to chance my clothes again, pulling off the loose clothes and slipping back in to my baggy but not quite as large gym clothes. I pulled up my hood before sneaking out of the bathroom.  
As soon as I took a step out, I was stopped by Magnus. He touched my hood. "Why are you hiding such beautiful blue eyes?" I pulled your head down further, to hide the blush spreading over my face. I heard him giggle. "Wow, you really are shy."  
"Shut Up!" I snapped, I don't know why, but I quickly closed my mouth, instantly regretting it. "Sorry," I muttered, looking away.  
"No problem, blue eyes." he said, letting it go quickly. "We have a lot to do, so why don't we get started?" I nodded not saying anything. He grabbed my hand, dragging me with him to the padded floor.  
"Okay, let's stretch first." He said. "Can you touch your toes?" I showed him that I could, slightly wincing at the pain in my stomach, no doubt from when Johnathan had knocked me out earlier. "Okay, can you do any tricks, like flips?" He asked, I shook my head, staying silent. "Okay, let's try this." He said, pointing to a few bars suspended 7 or 8 feet in the air. I walked over, jumping to grab one of them, I missed by a mile. I tried a few more times, every time missing, yeah, I was short.  
"Do you want some help?" He asked.  
"No," I muttered, jumping again. I missed, swearing under my breath. When I jumped once more, I felt hands on my stomach. I cried out, first in surprise, then in pain. I curled up, grabbing at the hands that held me. They sat me down gently, laying me on my back, when I opened my eyes I was met with the Green/Yellow eyes of Magnus Bane.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, "Are you okay?" he looked worried, "What's wrong with your stomach." He was pulling up my sweatshirt before I could stop him.  
He stifled a gasp. "What happened?" He demanded.  
"Nothing, I just fell." I lied, he grabbed my arm pulling me to mt feet.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Taking you to the infirmary," He said, not loosening the grip on my arm.  
"I'm fine, it'll heal soon." I said, trying to pull my hand out of his, his grip tightened.  
"No, you need something on that." He said, I felt tears in my eyes. I tried to hold them, but they spilled over.  
"Alec, does it hurt that bad?" he asked, worry clear in his voice.  
I shook my head, we were a little way down the hall now, well out of earshot of the gym. My hood had fallen down, and I was rubbing at the tears, pushing them away. I looked up at him, he was quiet a bit taller than me.  
"I'm happy." I whispered, hoping he would hear me. Magnus pulled me in for a hug.  
"Shh, it's okay." he whispered in to my ear.

Magnus POV:  
"Shh, it's okay." I whispered, I felt him stiffen, before pulling his arms up defensively. He panicked, pushing me away quickly.  
I fell back, regaining my balance carefully. I lifted my head to glare at him, but froze, seeing the look on his face. He looked terrified, his entire body was trembling.  
"Alec..." I reached out for him, he flinched away.  
"Don't touch me!" He screamed, smacking my hand away. "Please, leave." His voice was nearly begging. He was still crying, now more violently.  
I backed up, turning and walking away. I had only walked around the corner, still hearing the shuddering intakes of Alec's breaths. Then, I heard voices that were not Alec's.  
"Hey, fag!" I winced at the bitter word, even if I knew it wasn't for me. I peeked around the corner just in time to see a punch connect with Alec's cheek. The force sent him flying to the side, hitting the ground. He struggled to sit up, scooting back, his back hitting the wall.  
The bullies were laughing cruelly, and Alec was in pretty bad shape. The biggest one, Johnathan, walked up to him, slowly leaning over and whispering into his ear. I struggled to hear what he was saying.  
"Your not wanted here, why don't you just die already?" When I heard him say it I wished I hadn't. Alec was holding his breath, trying to calm his beating heart.  
"Screw you!" Alec screamed, Johnathan's face lit up in anger and he punched Alec hard in the gut. He gasped and slumped over, completely loosing consciousness.  
"Tch." He stood, landing one more kick to Alec before leaving, his minions following after him. I was completely paralyzed until I heard Alec moan, snapping out of it, I rushed to his side, falling next to him.  
"Are you okay?" I asked quickly, his cobalt eyes fluttered open. He jumped to his feet before rocking back and falling over. I caught him, placing his head on my lap.  
"So, that's what happened to your stomach." I said. He turned away from me.  
"You need to go to the hospital." I said. He stiffened again.  
"'m fine." he said, his eyes glazed over slightly.  
"No way! You can't go home like that. What will your parents say?" I asked. Alec flinched as if the words physically hurt him.  
"That's none of your business." He said, his voice and words were cold, but under them, there was so much sadness.  
"Alec, I-" I started, but he cut me off.  
"Don't think you know everything! Just leave me alone!" With that he rushed off, his thin frame disappearing from my sight.

Alec POV:  
Why? Why did he have to mention them?! No one talked about them since the accident.

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update, I just never found time, but now I'm hear, I hope you enjoy it, and I love you all!  
~Chiyuki-chan


End file.
